


Pulse and beat

by KaiSkitty



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Domestic Fluff, I am not good at writing fluffy things so please forgive me, M/M, Modern AU, SinbadWeek2018, cute stuff, tooth-rotting sinju
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 12:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17828279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiSkitty/pseuds/KaiSkitty
Summary: Sinbad's mornings consist of many things. One of them is annoying Judar.





	Pulse and beat

**Author's Note:**

> Hello.
> 
> It has been a while since I last wrote anything. So forgive me if I am rusty. Also, there is something I would like to mention about this one-shot and that is the writing style of this is totally different from my usual style. I wanted to try writing simple fluff for once and although I am not sure if this is an acceptable read, I hope it has enough readability to make it at least a bit enjoyable. 
> 
> Also the music Sinbad is dancing to is ‘I like to move it, move it’ (Madagascar’s soundtrack) 
> 
> My entry for sinbadweek2018/ day five: fluff and positivity

* * *

 

 

**Pulse and beat**

 

* * *

 

**BOOM BOOM**

Judar was not a morning person. Oh, no, he definitely wasn’t. He liked to wake up late, to laze around until almost noon and to be pampered with soft morning kisses and breakfasts in bed. He liked to wake up in the arms of his lover, to his natural sandalwood scent and the pleasant feeling of those long violet hair strands tickling his face. So yes, he hated waking up early in a cold and lonely bed without Sinbad by his side. Not that he was ever going to admit it aloud to the other man. He still had his pride, thank you very much.

Unfortunately, in the middle of all wild heartbeats and untamed passion, there was one small problem and that was Sinbad’s stunning stupidity. It was not like that the man was a total brainless moron, in fact he was too intelligent and sly for his own good, but he had some weird mood swings which were even worse than a hormonal pregnant woman’s. Judar had long dubbed them into _pure stupidity_ and it seemed that today Sinbad was having one of those mood swings.

He could not help but to groan as he woke up with a sudden jolt, terrified that he may have been dragged into a war zone while asleep or having a terrible hallucination of some cheap disco bar, thanks to the booming music which was about to shatter the windows. He blinked furiously and as soberness crept into his sleepy mind – _thankfully before he_ _could question his sanity_ \- he recognized the loud echo of his lover’s warm voice through the flat…singing in the shower.

**I like to move it move it**

“Damn those vocal cords of his…” murmured Judar as he hid his head under the pillow, seeking refuge from the booming music which of course was futile. Cursing colorfully, he glared at a picture frame on Sinbad’s side nightstand from underneath the pillow, mentally promising a silent painful death to the – _currently singing in the shower_ \- handsome man who was embracing him from behind in it.

Even cranky like this, Sinbad’s warm voice never failed to fascinate him. It made him want to hum along, slowly dissolving his foul mood. “How can that idiot even be this energetic so early in the morning?” He sighed and rolled out of the bed, running a tired hand through his long silky black hair which currently was sweeping the floor much to his annoyance. “argh…” He yawned and snatched one of Sinbad’s hair ties as he slid into one of the man’s over-sized t-shirts.

He languidly dragged himself out of the bedroom, his hair messily tied up and eyelids heavy. Well, heavy until he reached the sitting room. The moment he set foot in the room, the loud acoustic waves made his ears bleed. The bedroom was far enough for his auditory system to remain unharmed, but here it was loud enough to shatter his eardrums. He was genuinely surprised that they were not kicked out of their flat yet. Who cared that Sinbad owned the whole building? He was disturbing the whole neighborhood. He couldn’t help but to secretly wish that someone would call the police or something because who in their right mind would turn the stereo on full volume so they can hear it in the shower and sing along? No matter how much Judar liked to hum along and enjoy his lover’s voice, this was downright ridiculous.

“and of course it has to be that movie’s theme song.” The youth whispered to himself, half amused and half angry, remembering last Friday night when Sinbad had forced him to watch _Madagascar_ for the thousandth time.

**I like to move it move it**

He entered the bathroom and was instantly greeted by the wondrous sight of a naked Sinbad, tall and graceful like a work of art. Olive skin was shining under the purple and silver hues of florescent lamps and Judar couldn’t help but to stare at the glorious image that his lover made. Well, glorious if you ignored his dumb inharmonic movements which were something between Mujra and Yoga or whatever the heck they were supposed to be. The foam and water were splashing everywhere on the tiles and Sinbad even had the gall to run his fingers into his hair softly and temptingly, pulling it up and down like a seductive dancer in the red light district as he was washing it with a generous amount of shampoo, making bubbles all around.

Judar diverted his eyes and bit his lip. It was funny that he still was a little bashful when it came to seeing Sinbad naked in daylight.

“Shut up idiot. The only people who are still asleep from this concert of yours are the dead which soon will wake up as well.” He grumbled and moved towards the vanity to grab his toothbrush.

Sinbad winked mischievously at him, laughter dancing in his golden eyes. “Well, good morning to you too, muffin.”

“Muffin who?” Judar hissed, crimson orbs narrowing dangerously. 

“Muffin you.” Sinbad winked again and laughed heartily, twirling a wet strand of purple hair around his finger innocently.

“Remind again why I have agreed to go out with you?” Judar grunted as he washed his face and examined the marks on his milky neck, his cheeks burning.

‘Why does he leave such obvious marks?’

“Because you love me.” Sinbad replied cheekily as he started his supposed to be dance once again.

**Move it nice and sweet and sassy**

“That curtain exists for a reason. Close it while you shower.” Snapped the black-haired male and gritted his teeth, fixing his gaze on the wall.

  
“Oh? Am I distracting you?” Mirth was dancing in Sinbad’s golden eyes.

“Fuck you.”

“Join me in the shower and I may consider.” He Snickered and blew his young lover _-who was busy washing his teeth grudgingly and trying his best to ignore him-_ a kiss.

* * *

 

 

The last thing that Sinbad expected to find when he entered the kitchen was a raging Judar holding a mug of black coffee, leaning against the counter and glaring hotly at him.

_Black coffee…ouch._

Judar never drank black coffee unless he was furious with him. Sinbad never really understood why, but whatever the reason, the result was disastrous blasts of agony, ranged from hissing, yelling, crocodile tears – _which no matter how fake Sinbad was weak against_ \- and once even pushing Sinbad’s face into a bowl of hot soup – _never eat Judar’s_ _peaches_ -. Of course the boy was nothing but attractive when angry. Those fiery crimson eyes could burn like hot coals but Sinbad had to admit that no matter how appealing, he preferred his lover in a cheerful mood. Judar’s wrathful side was destructive. He shuddered inwardly.

“What is this disgusting thing?” Judar threw something at his feet and it landed with a clink. He was seething.

“what?” Sinbad asked confusedly as he bent and examined the object with a vague expression.

Judar hissed as he pointed to a fruit – a peach one to be exact- yogurt bowl. “This.”

Sinbad winced. Judar was not supposed to find that. He had hidden it so well in the depths of the fridge under the vegetables which Judar hated. All his plans were ruined now.

“It is…peach yogurt?” He gulped.

“Oh, thank you for enlightening the blind me. What I am asking is why there is that cursed thing in it.” He pointed at the floor and fumed. “Did you once again buy one of those stupid childish things which have prizes in them?” He accused. “It nearly broke my tooth! My pretty smile was going to be destroyed!”

“Well, you should not eat whatever you find in the fridge, also your smiles are not charismatic. They are deadly and sarcastic.” Sinbad pursed his lips and **no** , he was not pouting.

“Say what? You expected me not to eat peach yogurt?” Judar demanded bossily.

Sinbad sighed as he picked up the object from the ground and started to wash the yogurt away under the tap water. “You were not supposed to find this until tonight. My surprise is totally ruined now.” He pouted once again and although furious, Judar could not help but to find it cute.

“What’s the deal with it?” He asked his older lover suspiciously.

Sinbad offered him a sheepish smile and rubbed the back of his neck. “Baby…this is not a children’s prize. This is a gold ring…a ring just for you.”

“huh?” Judar could not help but to blink.

“It means I am proposing you.” “You bought me a ring?” Judar blinked again, dumbly and then…

If Sinbad thought Judar would go all flowery lovey-dovey he was dead wrong. “You idiot! What kinda freak proposes like that?” He yelled, the image of losing a tooth was too strong to ignore.

Sinbad sulked. “But I wanted to surprise you.” He paused and offered his lover the best wounded puppy eyes he could.” Do you like it?”

Judar rolled his eyes as he snatched the ring from Sinbad’s hand and gazed at it in the morning light which was pouring through the kitchen windows. It was a simple delicate gold ring, adorned with an exquisite ruby. So simple, yet magical.

“For an idiot you have a good taste.” He whispered, his voice docile and soft.

Sinbad’s golden eyes shone brighter than the sun. “I’ll take that as a yes.” He beamed as he pulled Judar closer and nuzzled into his hair lovingly. “and that means you have to put that mug away and give me a kiss.”

“Stop batting your eye-lashes like a damsel in distress for a kiss. It’s gross.” The younger male made a face but his lips was already on Sinbad’s.

Their future was going to bright, or so Sinbad hoped.

**I like to move it move it**

* * *

 

Feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
